Wo Ai Ni
by YAOI CREW
Summary: Cinta butuh pengorbanan. [EXO-M Fict!] Aku beruntung memilikinya, karena dia sangat manis, dan juga sangat rapuh. Aku akan melindunginya, aku berjanji. (K.J.D) Dia baik, dia perhatian padaku, dan dia juga yang membantuku untuk melupakan sosok yang dulu pernah ku cintai, aku mencintainya, aku menyayanginya. (H.Z.T)


ANNYEONGHASEYO~  
Jeyoo bawa FF baru lagi ini^^  
Sebelum itu, Jeyoo mau bales Review kalian dari FF kemarin _[Saengil Chukkae, Babyfish]_

_ryELF _: Hahaha oke terimakasih. Itu kemarin saya bikinnya lagi gak ada feel sama sekali, ide saya habis gegara ngerjakan tugas cerpen yang numpuk dari DIKNAS, dan sebenernya gaya penulisan saya bukan seperti itu, hahaha.

_Xxx _: Hahahaaha bikin threesome? Bisa engga ya : Ini aja bikinnya penuh tenaga(?) ternyata susah loh bikin FF NC, apalagi kalo threesome.

_Wookiewook _: Hahaha, iya. Ini FF Crackpair banget. Terinspirasi dari HanHae pict di google. Kurang hot? Emang sih, saya sendiri yang membuat kurang merasa puas(?) hahaha.

_Kim kyusung _: kyahahaha.. gomawo nunna~ *pelukcium*digampar kyuhyun* : Hahaha kalo yang itu terinsirasi dari roleplayer, hahaha soalnya kalo aku lagi pasti seme-ku pake bahasa itu.. *lirik chen* hahaaha ._.v  
Oke makasih nunna~ ^^ Aku namja tapi gabisa bikin NC u.u Padahal biasanya haha.. *plak

_littlefrenzy _: Hahaaha iya langka banget yak..

_ryassy2 _: Hahaha, iya memang kurang panjang sih. Lain waktu dipanjangin deh, sepanjang anunya Hankyung-gege.. aoks~

Oke terimakasih buat yang baca+review FF saya kemarin, walaupun menurut saya itu FF GAGAl u.u  
Okeoke, Jeyoo bawa FF baru nih.. Moga aja kalian suka, NO RATED M loh ya.. hahhaha..  
Pair? Lihat sendiri aja nanti.  
Crack? Offi-pair? Nanti juga bakal tau, kekeke~  
Genre nya apa? Kepo deh, dibilangin nanti juga bakal tau masih nanya mulu-_-

Oke abaikan, hahaha..  
Langsung aja ye~

Satu…..

.

Dua…

.

Tiga…..

Empat…

.

Lima…

.

.

DOOR!

.

.

Hahahaha jangan serius serius, entar wajahnya mirip wajah wajah orang mau berak(?)  
Hahaha abaikan..

.

CEKIDOTT!

"Wo Ai Ni,"

By Jeyoo Jung

.

.

.

.

YAOI!  
BOY X BOY!

.

.

.

.

Tittle : Wo Ai Ni.  
Genre : Romance, Friendship.  
Rated : T  
Cast : Huang Zi Tao (EXO-M), Kim Jong Dae (EXO-M), and EXO-M members  
Summary : Cinta butuh pengorbanan. [EXO-M Fict!]  
Aku beruntung memilikinya, karena dia sangat manis, dan juga sangat rapuh. Aku akan melindunginya, aku berjanji. (K.J.D)  
Dia baik, dia perhatian padaku, dan dia juga yang membantuku untuk melupakan sosok yang dulu pernah ku cintai, aku mencintainya, aku menyayanginya. (H.Z.T)

.

.

.

.

WO AI NI,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini EXO-M sedang tidak ada jadwal, beruntung bagi mereka karena dapat beristirahat. Semua member sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing masing, Kris yang sedang membaca buku, Lay yang sedang bermain _playstation _dengan Luhan, dan Xiumin yang sedang tidur dengan lelap dipaha Kris.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menyakiti hatimu sendiri, panda. Dia sudah memiliki orang lain, orang yang dia cintai.," ucap Chen, ia tahu bagaimana perasaan adiknya ini, sangat tahu. Memperhatikan sang adik yang sedang memperhatikan orang yang dicintainya dari dapur, sangat sakit rasanya.  
"E-eh? Kenapa gege ada di dapur?," Tanya Tao.  
Chen tersenyum, "Tidak, aku hanya memperhatikanmu saja, panda.," ucapnya.  
"Umm, gege? – " Tao menunduk, ia memejamkan matanya. "- apa seperti ini rasanya sakit hati?," Tanya Tao.  
Chen mengelus kepala adiknya tersebut dengan lembut, _'iya, sama halnya denganku yang selalu sakit hati karena kau tak pernah melihatku.,' _ucap Chen dalam hati.  
"Hmm, entahlah, panda. Gege belum pernah merasakan seperti apa itu sakit hati.," jawab Chen. Bohong, Chen berbohong, ia sering merasakan seperti apa itu sakit hati. Ia hanya ingin menghiburnya, menghibur panda-nya agar tidak terlalu larut dalam kesedihan.  
"Ah sudahlah, jangan terlalu larut dalam kesedihanmu itu, panda.," ucap Chen.  
Tao mengangkat wajahnya, ia menatap wajah gege-nya yang selalu meperhatikannya.  
Chen masih tersenyum, ia menusap pipi Tao dengan lembut, "Sudahlah, jangan se –"

GREP

Ucapan Chen berhenti saat Tao tengah memeluknya dengan erat. Chen membalas pelukan itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tao memang tidak menangis, tapi ia tahu bahwa perasaan Tao hancur. Tao sudah berjanji pada Chen, bahwa ia tidak boleh menangis karena cinta. Dan Tao menepati janji itu.

.

.

.

.

_Sepandai apapun kau dalam menyembunyikan kesedihanmu itu, suatu saat kau pasti tidak akan sanggup untuk menyembunyikan itu di depanku. Aku tahu kau mencintainya, tapi dia sudah memiliki orang lain. Tidak bisakah kau melihatku?_

.

Malam ini, EXO-M sedang menghadiri sebuah acara di stasiun televisi swasta. Mereka dipersilahkan untuk menduduki kursi yang sudah di sediakan oleh para staf. Kris yang duduk di kursi yang paling kanan, kemudian kursi selanjutnya ditempati oleh Xiumin, Luhan, Lay, Chen, dan kursi paling kiri di tempati oleh Tao.

"Selamat malam, semuanya. Saya akan berbincang-bincang dengan tamu yang sengaja kami hadirkan mala mini. Mari kita sambut bintang tamu kita.. EXO-M.," ucap sang pembawa acara.

Semua orang yang ada disana bertepuk tangan dengan sangat meriah, bahkan beberapa fans dari mereka ikut meneriakkan nama idola mereka masing masing.  
Semua member EXO-M hanya tersenyum kepada fans-nya.

"Hallo semuanya.," ucap member EXO-M serentak.

Lagi, fans mereka berteriak dengan riangnya.

"Nah, siapa disini yang merupakan fans dari KRIS!,"  
"Kya~ Dduizang~ Wo Ai Ni"  
"XIUMIN!~,"  
"Owaa, Baozi~ Kyaaa!,"  
"LUHAN~!,"  
"Kya kya~ My Deer~,"  
"LAY!~,"  
"Kyaaa~ Dancing Prince~,"  
"CHEN~,"  
"Huwaaaa~ My Boyfriend~,"  
"TAOOOO! Bbuing-Bbuing~,"  
"Kyaaa~ Panda~ Wo Ai Ni!,"

"Wah, ternyata banyak sekali fans kalian. Baiklah, disini saya akan berbicara mengenai hubungan asmara kalian, nah saya mulai dari Kris, bagaimana kriteria pendamping hidupmu kelak?," ucap sang pembawa acara.  
"Pendamping hidup, ya? Hmmm.. yang terpenting dia menggemaskan dan baik hati dan sayang juga cinta padaku.. Seperti Xiu-Xiu ini.," jawab Kris sambil mencium pipi Xiumin. Xiumin yang mendapat ciuman dari Kris hanya bisa tersipu malu.  
"Kyaa~ KrisMin~," teriak salah satu fans.

Tao melihat itu, melihat bagaimana mesranya mereka berdua. Chen diam diam melirik kearah Tao, ia tahu bahwa Tao tengah memperhatikan moment barusan. Chen menggenggam tangan Tao dengan erat. Tao yang merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh Chen-gege nya hanya tersenyum –dengan terpaksa-.

"Hahaha, kalau anda, Xiumin? Bagaimana kriteria pendamping anda?," Tanya sang pembawa acara.  
"Kalau aku, yang terpenting dia perhatian padaku.," jawab Xiumin.  
"Aku juga perhatian, jadi aku akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu kelak.," sahut Kris sambil memeluk pinggang Xiumin dengan mesra.

Lagi, Tao merasa bahwa hatinya terasa hancur berkeping-keping. Tetapi Tao tidak menangis sama sekali, ia namja, dan kata Chen-Gege nya namja tidak boleh cengeng. Tao tidak cengeng dan Tao tidak ingin cengeng gara gara cinta.  
Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan berhasil mereka jawab, dan kini giliran Chen yang harus menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Hmm, kalau aku sih.. Yang terpenting dia manis, menggemaskan, dan tidak banyak omong..," jawab Chen tanpa melepas pandangan matanya dari Tao yang sedang tersenyum kea rah fans.  
"Apa orang sesuai dengan kriteria anda adalah seseorang yang seperti Zitao? Karena saat anda menjawab pertanyaan saya, anda terus melihat kearah Zitao," Tanya sang pembawa acara.

Merasa ada yang menyebut namanya, Tao menolehkan kepalanya pada sang pembawa acara.

"Iya, dia adalah orang yang seperti Zitao.," jawab Chen.  
"Apa jika Zitao adalah seorang perempuan, apa anda akan menjadikan Zitao sebagai pendamping hidup anda?," Tanya sang pembawa acara.  
"Tentu. Jangankan dalam bentuk perempuan, Zitao dalam bentuk laki laki pun akan kujadikan pendamping hidupku kelak.," jawab Chen, ia mengusap surai lembut milik Tao.

Tao membulatkan matanya, ia tidak percaya bahwa gege-nya ini akan menjawab seperti itu.

"Hahaha, apa anda yakin dengan ucapan anda barusan?,"  
"Tentu, aku yakin dengan ucapanku.,"  
"Hahaha, baiklah itu hak anda. Bagaimana denganmu, Zitao?," Tanya sang pembawa acara.  
"Aku mencari seseorang yang dapat menerima aku apa adanya, dapat mengerti keadaanku, baik padaku, dan juga perhatian padaku.," jawab Tao.  
"Kira-kira siapa member yang sesuai dengan kriteria yang kau sebutkan tadi, panda?" Tanya Chen.

Tao memperhatikan para member satu per satu, ia memandang Kris dengan cukup lama. Chen tahu siapa yang akan disebutkan Tao setelah ini, pasti..

"Chen-gege.," ucap Tao.  
Chen membulatkan matanya, "A-apa? Kenapa?,"  
"Karena gege baik padaku, gege juga perhatian padaku. Pokoknya gege yang terbaik deh, walaupun yang paling terbaik adalah Baekhyun-ge, hehehe.," jawab Tao.

Semua yang ada disana tertawa mendengar ucapan Tao, terkesan polos dan menggemaskan. Entah karena disengaja atau tiidak disengaja, Chen mencium pipi adik yang selama ini ia cintai.

.

.

.

.

_Dan akhirnya aku menemukanmu disini, kau melanggar janjimu. Kau menangis dihadapanku. Dan saat itu lah aku akan berusaha membuatmu tenang, aku akan berusaha membantumu bangkit dari keterpurukan. Dan disinilah akhirnya kau melihatku._

.

Hari Minggu, di Malam Hari.

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan padatnya jadwal mereka akhir akhir ini, akhirnya mereka dapat beristirahat dengan santai mala mini, karena besok mereka tidak ada jadwal.

Hari sudah semakin larut, mungkin semua member EXO-M sudah berada di alam mimpinya masing masing.  
Tao menuju kekamarnya yang kebetulan satu kamar dengan Xiumin, ia baru saja pulang karena ia tadi sempat menghadiri sebuah acara sendirian. Saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya, ia tercengang, ia mematung di depan pintu tersebut.

Tao berusaha mati matian agar air matanya tidak jatuh, hatinya merasa sakit, sangat sakit, lebih sakit dari pada melihat _'mereka'_ bermesraan. Bagaimana tidak? Kini dihadapan Tao, Tao melihat dengan jelas tubuh Kris dan Xiumin yang tanpa ditutupi sehelai benang pun, Kris yang tengah menindih tubuh Xiumin dan menghentakkan pinggulnya, menikmati betapa nikmatnya surga duniawi, sedangkan Xiumin yang memejamkan matanya dan mengucapkan nama pasangannya berulang kali, menikmati setiap kecupan, gigitan, dan sodokan yang Kris berikan padanya.

Tao sudah tak sanggup melihat semua ini, ia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan. Setelah itu, ia meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri. Ia berjalan tak tentu arah diruangan tersebut. Hingga kini kakinya menuntun dirinya ke taman belakang dorm-nya.  
Ia duduk dikursi panjang yang memang disediakan untuk bersantai, ia menatap kosong pada batu yang ada di bawahnya, ia menangis, menangis tanpa suara. Ia sudah lelah dengan semua ini, lelah karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, lelah karena ia tidak bisa menghapus rasa cintanya kepada pemimpinnya, ia ingin mengakhiri ini semua, tapi ia juga sadar bagaimana perjuangan yang ia lakukan bersama grup-nya.

Tao merasakan ada orang lain yang duduk disebelahnya, ia menolehkan kepalanya.  
"Chen-gege.. Kenapa bisa disini? Belum tidur?," tanya Tao sambil menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi pipinya.  
"Gege belum tidur, panda. Gege tadi mengikutimu, gege tidak sengaja melihatmu berjalan melewati kamar gege yang sedang terbuka. Gege sudah tahu kenapa kau kemari.," jawab Chen, ia memeluk tubuh Tao, mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut.  
"Menangislah, keluarkan tangismu. Jika itu membuatmu lega, keluargan semua rasa kesal yang ada dihatimu, panda.," ucap Chen.  
Tao membalas pelukan itu dengan erat, ia membenamkan wajahnya dileher Chen gege-nya. Ia menangis dengan sesenggukan, tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat, dan suara tangis dan raungan yang sangat memekakan telinga.  
Chen tahu betapa sakitnya menjadi Tao, Chen tahu betapa sedihnya sosok Tao saat melihat moment moment _'mereka' _didepan layar maupun dibelakang layar, tapi apakah Tao tahu bahwa ada Chen yang selalu ada disampingnya? Yang selalu ada saat dirinya sedih? Chen berharap Tao bisa melupakannya, Chen berharap Tao bisa menganggap dirinya.

Setelah Tao menghentikan tangisnya, Chen merasa bahwa inilah waktu yang tepat.  
"Sudahlah, lupakan dia. Kau tahu? Walaupun kau tidak bisa menggapai cintamu, tetapi orang lain pasti aka nada yang akan menggantikan posisi orang tersebut. Jangan terpuruk karena cinta, panda. Karena cinta juga bisa kau dapatkan dari orang yang menyayangimu.," ucap Chen.  
Tao melepas pelukannya, tetapi kedua tangannya masih melingkar di leher Chen,  
"Apa itu semua benar? Apa aku juga bisa mendapatkan cinta dari orang lain? Termasuk Chen-Gege?," Tanya Tao.  
Chen menganggukkan kepalanya, ia mengecup kedua mata Tao dengan sayang.  
"Iya, panda. Walaupun kau tidak bisa mendapatkan cinta dari sosok Kris Wu, tapi disana.. ada orang yang dengan senang hati mengulurkan tangannya untukmu, membantumu bangkit dari keterpurukan, dan orang itu akan selalu berusaha untuk membuatmu tersenyum setiap hari, karena orang itu adalah orang yang mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati.," ucap Chen.  
"Siapa orang itu? Kenapa dia tidak pernah muncul saat aku membutuhkannya? Dimana dia sekarang? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?," Tanya Tao.  
Chen tersenyum miris, Tao memang tidak melihatnya. Tapi Chen akan berusaha agar Tao dapat melihatnya.  
"Dia selalu ada saat kau membutuhkannya, panda. Dia yang selalu memelukmu saat kau bersedih, dia yang akan menghapus air mata mu saat kau menangis. Kau tidak tahu karena kau sama sekali tidak melihat kearahnya, kau hanya melihat ke satu arah, arah yang seharusnya tidak menjadi tujuanmu.," jawab Chen.  
"Gege tahu orang itu? Siapa namanya? Besok suruh dia kemari, ya? Tao ingin minta maaf padanya.," ucap Tao, ia menundukkan kepala, ia merasa bahwa ia adalah orang jahat karena telah melukai perasaan_'seseorang'_.  
Chen mengangkat dagu Tao, menghadapkan wajah Tao ke wajahnya, ia menangkup pipi Tao dan mengusap pipinya dengan lembut.  
"Kenapa harus besok? Orang itu ada disini sekarang.," ucap Chen.  
"Dimana, ge? Bukankah disini hanya ada kita berdua?," Tanya Tao.  
"Iya, memang. Orang itu ada dihadapanmu sekarang, panda.," jawab Chen.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Tao untuk mencerna perkataan Chen barusan, hingga kemudian…

"O-orang yang gege maksud tadi itu…. Gege sendiri?," Tanya Tao, memastikan apakah ia benar atau tidak.  
"Iya, panda. Gege mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu.," jawab Chen.

"T-tapi kan –"

"Kau mencintai Kris? Tidak peduli. Aku mencintaimu, aku yang akan membahagiakanmu kelak. Aku adalah arah tujuanmu yang sebenarnya. Dan aku adalah orang yang akan membuatmu merasakan kebahagiaan. Walaupun kau tidak mencintaiku, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu mencintaiku. Aku mencintaimu, Huang Zi Tao.," ucap Chen, ia menempelkan keningnya pada kening Tao, mengusap dengan lembut pipi Tao.

Wajah Tao memerah, bagaimana tidak? Ada seseorang yang menyatakan cintanya padamu ditengah malam? Dilatar belakangi oleh cahaya bulan dan gemerlap ribuan bintang, dan hanya ada kau dan orang itu disebuah taman kecil yang hanya mendapat menerangan dari beberapa lampu kecil. Romantis, kan?

"Would you be mine, panda?," Tanya Chen.  
Sontak membuat lamunan Tao buyar, Tao menatap mata milik Chen gege-nya. Berusaha mencari kebohongan disana, tetapi semua yang dilakukan Tao nihil, ia tidak menemukan kebohongan dimata Chen gege-nya. Tao memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengingat betapa besar perjuangan Chen gege-nya selama ini.

"Panda….," ucap Chen.  
Tao membuka matanya, ia menatap wajah Chen gege-nya.  
_'tampan, baik, perhatian, bertanggung jawab, bersuara merdu.,' _pikir Tao.  
"Bagaimana? Apa jawabanmu?," Tanya Chen.  
"U-ummm, i-iya, ge. aku mau jadi kekasih gege. aku akan berusaha mencintai gege seperti halnya gege yang mencintaiku.," jawab Tao disertai dengan senyuman yang sangat manis dimata Chen.  
Chen tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Tao, akhirnya perasaannya terbalaskan.  
"Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku, baby panda. Aku berjanji.," ucap Chen kemudian mencium kedua pipi Tao.  
Tao hanya tersenyum, semoga dengan adanya Chen didalam hatinya ia dapat melupakan sosok Kris. Cepat atau lambat Tao pasti akan mencintai Chen.

"Ah, ini sudah terlalu malam.. Ayo kita masuk kedalam, baby.," ucap Chen.  
Chen melepas pelukannya, ia mengangkat tubuh Tao, menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. Kemudian mereka berdua masuk ke dalam dorm.

.

.

.

.

Pagi Hari, di Ruang Makan.

Luhan dan Lay tengah menunggu member lainnya untuk makan.  
"Yixing~, Aku lapar..," ucap Luhan.  
"Ash, tunggulah sebentar, gege..," jawab Lay.  
"Tapikan aku –"  
"Nah itu Kris-ge dengan Xiumin-ge.," potong Lay.

Kris dan Xiumin sudah duduk dikursi mereka, kini mereka hanya tinggal menunggu Chen dan Tao.  
"Emh, bagaimana malam kalian semalam?," Tanya Lay.  
"Yeah~ Seperti itulah.," jawab Xiumin dengan wajah yang merona.  
"Haha, bagaimana dengan kalian?," Tanya Kris.  
"Yixing semalam tidak ingin melakukannya denganku, Kris.," jawab Luhan.  
"Yak~ tentu aku tidak mau, aku sudah sangat lelah karena kau yang tiba tiba 'menyerangku' dikamar mandi saat akan pulang kemarin.," sahut Lay.  
Xiumin membulatkan matanya, "jadi Luhan menyerangmu di kamar mandi umum? Astaga, pantas saja kami menunggu kalian lama sekali.," ucapnya.  
"Oh iya, hehehe. Tapi nikmat juga kan?," goda Luhan.  
Sontak wajah Lay merah padam, ia tidak bisa menyangkal itu, yang dikatakan Luhan benar. Ia menikmati permainan _Sex in Toilet _semalam.

"Auw! Yak, nappeun! Sudah kubilang jangan dipegang, sakit ge!,"

Sontak mereka semua menolehkan pandangan pada dua yang baru saja datang.

"Hehehe, maaf. Apa masih sakit, baby?," Tanya Chen.  
Tao menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengembungkan kedua pipinya. "I-iya.. Gege semalam terlalu semangat, sih..," jawabnya.  
"Hahaha, salahkan desahanmu yang menggodaku semalam, baby.," ucap Chen.

"APA?! DESAHAN?! KALIAN?," ucap Xiumin.  
Tao menepuk jidatnya, ia sungguh bodoh karena berbicara tentang _'peristiwa' _semalam.  
"Hemm, iya.. Kenapa, ge? Dia sudah menjadi milikku, jadi aku boleh dong melakukan _'itu'_ dengannya.," jawab Chen sambil memeluk Tao dengan seduktif.

Luhan dan Kris yang mendengar kata kata _'itu' _hanya ber-smirk ria.  
"Bagaimana kalau kita trio saja?," usul Kris disertai dengan seringaian.  
"Boleh juga, nanti pasangan mana yang akan bertahan lama maka dia adalah pemenangnya. Hadiahnya, pasangan tersebut dapat memperlakukan apa saja terhadap pasangan yang kalah.," jawab Luhan dengan seringaiannya.  
"Tidak buruk juga, siapa takut.," sahut Chen.

Para uke yang mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran seme mereka pun hanya bisa berteriak..

"TIDAK MAU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Cinta tak harus memiliki.  
Jika orang yang kau cintai telah mempunyai sosok lainnya,  
janganlah berkecil hati.  
Karena disana masih ada orang yang masih menunggumu.  
Dia adalah orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus.  
Dial ah arah tujuanmu.  
Dialah yang akan membuatmu tersenyum.  
Karena dia mencintaimu.**_

.

.

.

.

**TAMAT -**

Kyaaa~ Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang FF saya yang satu ini? Dengain couple Crack yang langka sekali.  
1. ChenTao : saya suka dengan couple ini. Karena saya adalah TaoUkeShipper, jadi saya suka ALL X TAO.  
2. HanXing : ini juga Cuma buat percobaan, Luhan X Yixing(Lay). Hahaaha, lumayan lah mereka muncul dikit disini.  
3. KrisMin : Saya sebenernya gasuka KRIS X ALL, tapi demi kelancaran FF ini, jadi dengan berat hati saya relain KRIS X XIUMIN u.u

Yaudah sekian terimakasih,  
Ini FF CHENTAO pertama saya^^  
Review jangan lupa ya! ^^

-2819 Words-

By: JEYOO JUNG (YAOI CREW)


End file.
